eq2fandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Zek Timeline
Zek is a great place to quest at levels 30-35, and offers some additional quests continuing all the way up to level 40. The orcs are quite easy for their level, so players may be able to start some of these quests at level 28 or earlier. recommended level in parentheses Deathfist Orc Series Mess Sergeant Akseltz - on east pier of the Warship Dock *1. Avoiding a Hot Bath (30) *2. Berries Below the Sea (31) *3. Looking for Lost Crates (32) *4. A Spicy Mission (33) *5. A Swill Time (34) - continues with Quint Cerlius M.E. Quint Cerlius M.E. - at Three Toe's Watering Hole *6. Innocence and Allegiance (32) *7. Manifest Destiny (32) *8. Tools of the Mistrade (33) *9. Reports from the Borderland (33) *10. Little Lost Landing (33) - continues with ''Birchbark Oakleaf Birchbark Oakleaf - at Refuge *11. The Search for Beechlilly (34) *12. The Root of the Problem (34) - requires 140 gathering skill *13. Dispatch Some Orcs (34) *14. Crystal Clear (34) *15. Wood You Avenge Her (36) - continues with ''Lute Lute and Orca - In a camp behind some trees near Deathfist Lookout *16. Marching Madness (36) *17. Deathfist Cryptology 101 (37) *18. Starving For Information (38) *19. Like a Clockwork Timebomb (39) *20. Maintaining the Grassblade Flow (40) *21. Hunt for the Greenmist (39) *22. One If By Sea (39) *23. Overseas Mail (39) - leads to the Feerrott Timeline Note: Although the last step of this quest series leads you to the Feerrott Timeline, you can choose to start the Feerrott quests sooner (around level 35). Warship Dock and Fort right|thumb|The [[Warship Dock in Zek]] - up the ladder on the inner wall #Mettle Testing (30) #Short Range Patrol (34) #Tallon Plunder Chests (30) #Keys For Hammer (30) #Disrupting the Mining Operation (30) - see Quests With Steps in Common All of the above quests give you a choice of any of the Emerald Hide armor pieces. - near dock - Note: harvesting skills of 140 are required #Far Seas Supplier - Gate Clasp (30) - requires Gathering skill of 140 #Far Seas Supplier - Black Sap (30) - requires Gathering skill of 140 #Far Seas Supplier - Blood Ore Pick (32) #Far Seas Supplier - Snake Menace (33) #Far Seas Supplier - Siren Subterfuge (37) - requires Forestry and Mining skills of 140 #Far Seas Supplier - Elven Attack (33) Augurs - in fort #The Angry Augur's Three Meanings of Life (30) #The Meandering Augur's Three Meanings of Life (30) - requires Gathering skill of 90 - in fort #Local Hazards Abound (31) #Threat Reduction (40) #Never Double Cross a Barbarian (40) ''' - on dock #Reliving the Past (31) - on dock #Scattered Notes (30) #A Paradise Dream World (33) # (40) - in The Feerrott #The Lost Idols of Modinthule (40 Heroic) - in The Temple of Cazic-Thule Object-Triggered right|thumb|100px|An orc memorial marker Tombstone Quests #Hail to the Tallon Heroes (31) #Hail to the Vallon Heroes (35) #Hail to the Sullon Heroes (38) #Hail to the Derris Heroes (37) Bootstrutter Quests #Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to West Zek (32) #Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Old Grove (34) #Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to the Badlands (36) right|thumb|100px|A utilitarian chest Utilitarian Desires series *Utilitarian Desires of the Miners (35) - see Quests With Steps in Common *Utilitarian Desires of the Toilers (36) *Utilitarian Desires of the Protectors (38) Item-Triggered Quests *Mysterious Medallion (30) *A Captain's Final Curse (32) *Far Seas Supplier - Blood Ore Pick (32) - see Quests With Steps in Common *Catapult Ammo Suppliers (33) - see Quests With Steps in Common * (35) * (35) * (36) * (37) * (37) * (37) * (38) * (39) * (39) * (41) See Also *For more quests at this level: **Enchanted Lands Timeline **Froglok Timeline *For an extended series of quests in this zone including both solo and heroic quests and a Heritage Quest, see the Green Hoods Timeline. *For quest series at other levels, see the Soloing Timeline.